


All We Could Do Was Watch

by crazychelseablue



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2014, Gen, Spanish National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazychelseablue/pseuds/crazychelseablue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spain's loss against Chile and departure from the World Cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Could Do Was Watch

**Author's Note:**

> I had to let my pain out

We watched seemingly from outside of our own bodies. We watched in silent horror as we were somehow not us. We watched as we murdered our own legacy and set fire to our golden era. We watched as the empire we had worked so hard to build over the past six years crumbled in the span of 90 minutes. And we knew that there was no one to blame but ourselves.

We heard the whistle blow as if from a thousand miles away. We walked down the tunnel. Numb. We sat in stunned silence. The words echoing in each of our heads. _How could this happen? Is this really us? This wasn’t supposed to happen._

We watched, silent and unmoving as Del Bosque entered; took one long, sorrowful look, and left. We watched as Iker began to sob quietly. We watched as Xabi ripped his shirt off of his body, screaming with fury and anguish. We watched as even strong, independent Sergio collapsed onto Fernando with violent sobs. We watched as Diego stood and went to the showers, unable to share in the pain and unable to watch as it tore us apart. This was never his fight to win. This was never his legacy to protect. This was never his country to make proud.

We watched the memories play in our heads. We watched Fernando’s goal in the final in 2008. We watched Pepe’s speech at the celebration in Madrid. We watched Andres’ goal in 2010 and the look of pure joy as he screamed for the victory of Spain. We watched Iker lift Spain’s first ever World Cup with a look of such pride on his face. We watched the confetti fall as we all celebrated with such euphoria. We watched Silva’s goal in 2012 beginning the demolition of Italy. We watched as Jordi, Fernando, and Juan followed suit. We watched ourselves make history, and we watched ourselves destroy it.

We would never forget that day in Rio. The memory would never fade. We would be watching those mistakes for the rest of our lives.


End file.
